Children are a DoOver from the Lord
by of-titania-and-valkyries
Summary: Castiel attempts to come to terms with the fact that he may soon be a father. May add more at a later date, if this is received well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for a SuperWho role-play, in which Meg and Castiel were involved. Due to their 'interactions,' Meg fears that she may be pregnant. Initially, Castiel is horrified that he may have had a part in the creation of an abomination, but determines that even if he can not bring himself to love this potential child, he will protect it because he could never desert his child as his father deserted him. Here, we find Castiel attempting to come to terms with the fact that he may soon be a father.**

* * *

><p>He'd been standing here for hours, just watching, observing as they moved in and out, shoved through doors, and transported the room's occupants. He stood, simply taking in the bustle, the noise, the peace and joy, wishing that he could somehow absorb all of that emotion into himself. The nurses didn't seem to mind his presence, as long as he remained behind the glass.<p>

It was strange to see them all, babies lined up in things resembling cases. Some cried, others slept, still others merely observed. Boys, girls: all infants. Many had been alive for hours, some mere seconds and yet, they took in their surroundings, a sage knowledge in their eyes that far surpassed their age.

He looked over at the man standing near him with his fingers pressed to the glass. Clearly, he'd been in this position before and yet, here he stood overflowing with the joy and satisfaction of welcoming a new member to the family. "Amazing isn't it?" Castiel asked, glancing over at the man once again. "They're so new and so small, but each of them has been given a specific task to complete in life."

"Huh?" The man asked, finally looking at Cas. "Yeah, I suppose. Never thought of it like that." He smiled, indulgently. "So, which one's yours?"

"Oh no," Castiel stuttered. "I don't… None of them are mine.

The man quirked an eyebrow at Castiel. "So, you usually like to come into hospital maternity wings and look at people's kids?"

"No." Castiel blushed. When asked like that, it did seem a bit strange. "My… girlfriend is expecting." Maybe. "I just wanted to see what it would be like."

"Ah. First time I'm assuming, if you're nervousness is anything to go by. Believe me. It's the best experience in the world. A baby. It changes you, causes you to unconditionally love someone other than yourself, forces you to be a better person. That one over there," he said, pointing to a cherubic little girl wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a pink bonnet, "is my third, Kaia. It means "pure." I like to think of her as a do-over. Regardless of what I did yesterday, or five years ago, she's completely innocent of that. Like fresh snow."

Castiel nodded, slightly. A human child could be innocent of their parents' actions, sure, but in a few months (how long was the gestational period anyway? Did it resemble that of a human, demon, or angel, or would it be an average of the three?) he could potentially be holding a child in his arms, and would that child be innocent of his sins? Of Meg's sins?

"Ah. Here she comes now." Castiel was drawn from his musings when the man turned to him, a smile on his face, eyes alight with the pureness form of joy. "They're taking her to see her mother. I'm so sorry…"

"Castiel."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan," the man said extending his hand. "I'm so sorry, Castiel, but I should go now. It was lovely talking to you. Good luck with that baby. You'll be a phenomenal father. Any man, who'd take the time to come down here just to watch, would be."

"Thank you, Ryan," Castiel said, taking the man's hand firmly in his. "You've given me much to think about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this. It was fluffy and soft, and a side of Cas that I never thought I'd write. I know that it may seem a bit out of character, but it was based on the developments of my role play. I invite you to check out that blog for more information, but please remember to share your thoughts on this piece. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Thanks to all those who continue to read/review my stuff. I promise to be on top of this more now that my semester's finally over and I've had some time to rejuvenate my mind. Hope you enjoy this installment and as always, reviews and the like are appreciated =]**

Castiel returned to the hotel room and, finding it empty, made his way to the bed. His mind was a roiling mass of thoughts and questions. Ryan's words still rang in his ears. _You'll be a phenomenal father. Any man, who'd take the time to come down here just to watch, would be. _But how could he know that for sure? How could he know that this wasn't a mistake, that this _thing_ was supposed to exist, that it was an act of Providence? Castiel kicked off his shoes, opting to keep on the trench coat that had become so much a part of him, before settling unto the bed. He reached out and slid open the drawer of the small desk that stood adjacent to the bed, his fingers fumbling about before connecting with the Gideon Bible he knew he'd find inside. For millennia, humans had found comfort and courage from these things, the books that supposedly held God's Words. Castiel knew differently, of course. He knew the truth: God hadn't spoken in many years, didn't even care what happened to those he called children.

Castiel sighed and fished the Bible from the drawer. Perhaps, he'd find something in there, anything to calm the thoughts rolling through his mind. Flipping through randomly his eyes landed on a particular Psalm. "See, children are an heritage of the LORD: and the fruit of the womb is his reward. As arrows are in the hand of a mighty man; so are children of the youth. Happy is the man that has his quiver full of them: they shall not be ashamed, but they shall speak with the enemies in the gate."

Sighing, Castiel closed the Bible and shoved it back into the drawer. Rather than calming his mind, the verses had added more questions to his ever growing list. Closing his eyes, Castiel leaned back against the pillows. How he wished he could sleep on it. Instead, here he was lying on a bed pretending, for all intents and purposes, to be human, waiting for Meg. God save him.


End file.
